The present invention relates to a filler neck closure for a tank filler neck.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a closure that permits a fuel-dispensing nozzle to be inserted into a tank filler neck to supply fuel to a fuel tank and closes the tank filler neck when the fuel-dispensing nozzle is removed from the closure.
Many vehicles include fuel tanks, tank filler necks coupled to the fuel tank to communicate liquid fuel from a fuel-dispensing nozzle to the fuel tank, and a filler neck closure coupled to the fuel tank filler neck to seal the fuel tank filler neck. During refueling, the fuel-dispensing nozzle is positioned in the fuel tank filler neck and liquid fuel is introduced therein by the fuel-dispensing nozzle. Then, the fuel tank filler neck communicates the liquid fuel to the fuel tank. During refueling, a portion of the liquid fuel can be trapped in the filler neck and not communicated to the fuel tank. During the next refueling, this liquid fuel can be forced out of the filler neck and vehicle by pressurized fuel vapor exiting the filler neck from the fuel tank.
According to the present invention, a fuel tank filler apparatus is provided including a fuel tank filler neck and a filler neck closure coupled to the fuel tank filler neck. The fuel tank filler neck is adapted to receive a fuel-dispensing nozzle introducing liquid fuel therein and to communicate the liquid fuel to a fuel tank. The filler neck closure includes a drainage basin configured to collect liquid fuel, a retention chamber configured to store liquid fuel, and a fuel conductor configured to communicate liquid fuel between the drainage basin and the retention chamber.
In preferred embodiments, the conductor provides means for conducting liquid fuel from the drainage basin to the retention chamber after removal of the fuel-dispensing nozzle from the fuel tank filler neck so that liquid fuel not introduced to the fuel tank is stored in a location separate from the drainage basin. Furthermore, the conductor provides means for conducting liquid fuel from the retention chamber to the fuel tank using negative pressure created during introduction of liquid fuel into the fuel tank filler neck by the fuel-dispensing nozzle so that liquid fuel stored in the retention chamber is communicated to the fuel tank. Thus, the conductor provides means for communicating liquid fuel to the retention chamber after removal of the fuel-dispensing nozzle from the fuel tank filler neck so that liquid fuel not introduced to the fuel tank is stored in the retention chamber at a location separate from the drainage basin and aspirating the liquid fuel stored in the retention chamber to the filler neck using negative pressure created during introduction of liquid fuel into the fuel tank filler neck by the fuel-dispensing nozzle so that liquid fuel stored in the retention chamber is communicated to the fuel tank. Filler neck closure further includes an inlet into the retention chamber configured to introduce liquid fuel into the retention chamber. The inlet is spaced apart from the fuel conductor.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.